


Strider, D., Vantas, K. (2015). Troll reproductive systems: a prospective study. Journal of Alien Sexuality, 4, 13-16.

by quizzicallyqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionist scientific fisting, Fisting, M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, tag challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizzicallyqueer/pseuds/quizzicallyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag challenge for a friend, using tags from the <a href="http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094">ao3 tag generator</a>. The assigned tag was "exhibitionist scientific fisting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider, D., Vantas, K. (2015). Troll reproductive systems: a prospective study. Journal of Alien Sexuality, 4, 13-16.

"Remind me why I let you do this again?" Karkat grumbled, stepping into the strange room. It was cleaner than most of Dirk's workspaces and contained a strange chair in the middle, which Dirk was standing next to. Some sort of medical professional's chair according to Rose? The chair had glossy hoof beast skin for padding and some intimidating and strange looking metal leg braces at the base, clearly meant to keep the seated person's legs spread high and wide. 

"Because we both know this is a scene you want to do. Are you going to chicken out on me now, Karkat?" Dirk raised an eyebrow above his stupid looking eyewear shades, in a clear challenge. Oh fuck that. 

"Fuck you, no, I just want to make sure I'm not going to get gutted by your freakish chair or something" he grumbled. 

"We've already negotiated this. Unless you want to step out now, I suggest you strip and get in the seat." Dirk's tone left no room for argument. Huffing, Karkat started shucking off his clothes self-consciously under Dirk's impassive gaze. Asshole wasn't even going to bother removing those douchetastic shades. 

Once nude, he gingerly sat in the intimidating chair, the cool hoof beast skin smooth and strange under his bare ass. Dirk raised an eyebrow again, clearly waiting for something more. Karkat growled a little and placed his legs in the stupid metal pieces at the base. Methodically, Dirk strapped the troll's legs in, then reached up to buckle his wrists to the arm rests as well. Karkat immediately felt incredibly vulnerable, even though his bugle was still firmly protected in its sheath. It felt bizarre to have his nook so open and exposed like this.

Dirk turned on a camera on a tripod, facing across from the chair. Karkat was certain he had multiple cameras already filming throughout the room, but having this one obviously right there and watching him, the red light clearly recording every inch of his bare skin, made him blush red with embarrassment.

Dirk began to dictate aloud. "Subject is a troll, approximately 9 sweeps or 18 earth-years old. Appears to be in good health, but will undergo a full exam before proceeding with the experiment." Karkat repressed the urge to sigh in annoyance. Leave it to Dirk to take a scene to its maximum reality. All he had said was that he was somewhat interested in the medical equipment the humans had built 'in case of emergencies' (which didn't make a ton of sense anyway, since they were all god tiers?). Rose had said something about wanting a place to treat injuries just in case, but frankly he thought Dirk might have built this out of boredom. 

Karkat jumped with a start as Dirk snapped on blue nitrite gloves. "Now commencing manual examination of the subject." Dirk ran his hands down Karkat's chest first, seeking out his grub scars and teasing them lightly. Karkat relaxed, trying not to tense up every time the cool smooth texture of the gloves touched his skin. "Slight scarring across the skin, consistent with others of the species, although subject appears to be less battle-scarred than most of its kind at this age." Karkat scowled deeply but Dirk just moved on, forcing his mouth open none-too-gently and peering at his teeth "Subject has well formed, fully serrated teeth, also typical of this species. Because of damage risk, I will be gagging the subject for the duration of the experiment." He pulled out a small ball gag, carefully strapping it into Karkat's mouth. He then handed the troll a small bell to hold in one hand. They'd negotiated this part already - if Karkat dropped the bell, the scene would end immediately.

Dirk moved onward with his examination, continuing to dictate his 'notes' to the camera as he felt up every inch of Karkat's skin. Part of Karkat was squirming at this methodical touch, the impartial way Dirk's gaze swept over him making him feel hot, embarrassed, and aroused at being touched and played with like an object, while being so vulnerable. His bulge peaked out from its sheath, apparently oblivious to his discomfort at the humiliation. Stupid bulge - it didn't seem to know the difference between a partner's touch and this slow, detailed examination of his body. 

"I will now be commencing the major part of this study." Dirk announced to the camera. "Little is known about trolls' vestigial reproductive organs, specifically the part known colloquially as a 'nook.' I will be examining the area thoroughly, testing the limits of its capacity to obtain support for earlier hypothesis. It is thought that this is a leftover from earlier troll sexual reproduction prior to the introduction of reproductive aids, namely drones and their genetic material buckets." Karkat blushed at the straightforward language, trying hard not to think of buckets and their decidedly loaded implications as his bulge twitched.

"I am beginning with a digital manipulation of the surrounding area, mapping out the external genitalia." Dirk slowly stroked around the edges of Karkat's nook with one gloved finger, just barely teasing the sensitive skin. Karkat gasped a little, not expecting such a small touch to catch him so off guard. Tracing his fingers upward, Dirk almost gently stroked the now fully emerged bulge, which promptly attempted to wrap around his fingers. He disengaged it, moving back downward to continue brushing his fingertips around Karkat's nook.

If Karkat could still speak, he'd be cursing at Dirk to get the fuck on with it but of course that's why he'd been gagged in the first place. 

Glancing up at the aroused troll, Dirk smirked just the tiniest bit as though he could hear Karkat's mental shouting, and then ever so slowly sunk one finger into Karkat's nook. Karkat groaned at the sensation, bearing down on the finger as he closed his eyes and attempted to forget about the camera's glaring red eye recording his every reaction.

"The subject is receptive to digital penetration. I will now move forward with strength and depth testing." Dirk ever so slowly dragged his finger out until just the tip was touching the entrance, then pressed back in. He began using his finger to gently massage the tense muscles, urging Karkat to relax and let him in. Karkat released a breath, and attempted to stop clenching his whole body in anticipation. Dirk gently pulled out the digit, and pressed back in with two fingers. 

Fuck, he already felt full from just two fingers. Karkat opened his eyes again, glancing at the camera. He had no idea how he was going to reach Dirk's goal tonight, but he had a feeling that he'd be strapped to this chair until he managed.

Dirk continued manipulating his fingers inside Karkat, pressing against the muscles to hopefully stretch them more. Karkat's bulge was clearly displeased with the lack of attention, writhing across his stomach and leaving behind a slick trail of reddish fluid. Yet Dirk refused to touch it, his only point of contact with Karkat's body being the fingers shoved up inside him. With a twist of his fingers, he pulled out again, and then slowly began to ease in a third finger. Karkat loudly groaned this time, the entrance to his nook burning somewhat with the stretch. He could feel genetic material leaking out of his nook, probably soaking the entire area and leaving Dirk's hand covered in the red liquid. Dirk continued his narration.

"The subject shows clear signs of sexual arousal. Preparatory genetic material is coming from the 'nook' and the subject's external genitalia or 'bulge' is fully out of its protective sheath." Karkat squirmed, embarrassed at the frank discussion of his junk's reactions. Damnit he just felt so damn exposed with that camera pointing right at his nook while this asshole just pointed out bits of his body as though commenting on the anatomy of a barkbeast. Yet his body did not seem to get the message, clenching down on Dirk's fingers as though urging on this asinine behavior. 

Seeming to get the message, Dirk continued to slowly fuck his fingers in and out, the increase in fluid making his motions easier. Just as Karkat started to settle into the rhythm, however, Dirk pulled out again, and slipped in a fourth finger. Karkat exhaled sharply through his nose, his nook burning again at the smooth stretch as Dirk pressed on, his fingers as unyielding as his flat expression. Karkat wondered at the strained whine he heard, before realizing that it was coming from him. Dirk's entry seemed to go on forever, until he finally stopped, his knuckles brushing Karkat's abused entrance.

"I have now managed to digitally penetrate the subject with 4 fingers. The subject continues to produce fluid, and is showing signs of heightened sexual response" Heat coiled inside of Karkat's stomach as he listened, realizing that this human now had most of his hand inside his nook. Holy fuck. Dirk reached up with his other hand to lightly stroke up and down his bulge, the first bit of stimulation he'd given since beginning his finger fucking. Eventually, Karkat managed to stop clenching so hard, and Dirk slid his fingers further back and forth, still attempting to ease tension out of his overly stuffed nook. 

Dirk looked up and locked eyes with Karkat, causing the later's breath to catch with anticipation. This mad fucking human was going to do it and damned if it wasn't going to get dragged along for the ride. Adjusting his hand ever so slightly, Dirk tucked his thumb up, and slipped it into the bit of space he'd managed to loosen. He twined his other hand with Karkat's bulge, squeezing it rhythmically as it flailed in his grip. Karkat's head hit the headrest as he squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation becoming overwhelming. Dirk pressed his hand in, slowly but unrelentingly, clearly having no doubt about his ability to fit inside Karkat's abused nook. The pressure became crushing as Dirk's knuckles stretched him even wider, and Karkat wasn't sure if his nook was screaming in pain or pleasure anymore - probably both at this point. But just as he was about to drop the bell and end this, Dirk's knuckles popped in and the pressure eased up some. 

"I have succeed at fitting my entire hand into the subject's nook. As the flexibly of the organ seems comparable to that of similar parts in other species, this lends more data to the idea that it was once used to carry already mixed genetic material, or even unfertilized eggs." Karkat had never been so full in his life. He was barely listening to Dirk's voice, to busy concentrating on the feeling that he could probably choke on how much was shoved up inside him. He keened softly as Dirk began to rock his hand back and forth slightly, barely any room left for the movement. Dirk increased his attention to Karkat's bulge, matching movements to the rocking motion of his fist.

Karkat felt tension building throughout his whole body, inevitable and somewhat terrifying. He began to tremble as he clenched hard on Dirk's fist, muffled moans coming out from behind the gag. Writhing almost painfully, he spilled all over himself, red liquid pouring out and dripping down the smooth chair to splatter on the floor. As he finished, Dirk pulled out his fist and more liquid spilled out; his nook felt wide and gaping after being so full. If he wasn't so overly sensitive, he'd probably beg for Dirk to put something back inside him.

Dirk gently reached up and took out the gag, then unstrapped Karkat from the chair. Reaching to a nearby counter, he picked up a hand towel and began cleaning genetic material from Karkat's body. He then smiled for the first time, and very gently kissed Karkat on the lips. 

"That what you wanted?" he queried with a bit of smirk.

"Yeah. Fuck. Yeah. That was fucking incredible," Karkat said, a bit dazed. Dirk chuckled quietly, and then looked over the camera, its red light still staring at them.

"I can't wait share this," he said, with a hint of teasing malice. "The scientific community will be thrilled to have new data on such an important topic." Karkat had a feeling the 'scientific community' was something a bit less academic; yet the idea of other people watching him take Dirk's entire hand made his stomach clench with arousal. "The world needs to know these things, Karkat. For science."


End file.
